You are the one that crosses my mind at night
by Puckelberrygleek
Summary: Puck gets the chance to sing with Rachel, but is that all that he will get from their encounter? So this is my first fanfic, I hope you guys like it.
1. The one I need

**You are the one that crosses my mind at night and the one I need**

As he was walking down the hall of McKinley, Puck could not help but hear the amazing voice coming from the auditorium. He know that voice. It was his Rachel singing. (OK maybe she didn't know that she was _his_ Rachel, but it didn't stop him from thinking about it).

_He didn't know how or when it happened, all he knew was that for some time now, all he ever thought about were those long legs of hers and those big, brown eyes looking back at him. Damn he was so into this girl and she didn't even fucking know. It's not like he didn't want to tell her, it's just that he never had the chance. She always had someone around her. Now that the glee kids actually wanted to be friends with her, they just wouldn't fucking leave her alone. Another reason for him not telling her how he felt was stupid Finn fucking Hudson. He thought that she was still hooked up on him. He saw the way Finn stared at her and the way she blushed and looked away every time she caught him._

He was pulled away from his thoughts by a loud, frustrated yell coming from the auditorium. Without thinking, he grasped the handle of the doors leading in and stopped dead in his tracks at the sight before him. Right in the middle of the stage, Rachel was sitting down in a stool with a guitar trying to nail down a few notes. He stood there watching her as she grew even more frustrated when she couldn't get the notes right. She then got that look of determination on her face before getting the notes right. She smiled brightly after, and that smile caused his stomach to do stupid things that he associated with the cafeteria food. He was glad that she hadn't seen him staring at her, otherwise, she would have seen the stupid grin he had on his face. He was determined to walk out and forget the feeling he got when he was her or what her smile did to him. As soon as he was about to walk out, he stopped once again as she started to play a too familiar song on the guitar. Before he knew it, she was singing, and he couldn't stop himself from walking to the stage with her.

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor_

_Reachin for the phone cause I can't fight it anymore_

_And I wonder if I ever crossed your mind_

_For me it happens all the time_

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now_

_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now_

_And I don't know how I can do without_

_I just need you now_

Before he knew it, he was standing right behind her. He was thanking Jew-God that she was too concentrated on her guitar to pay attention to him. Then she began singing the second verse and he know that he had to sing with her. He knew the song too well after having it on replay on his mp3 player.

_Another shot of whiskey _**can't stop looking at the door**

**Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before**

**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind**

**For me it happens all the time **

The stunned expression she had on her face when she turned around after hearing him was too great. He could tell that she was honestly surprised that he was there, but he was glad that she didn't looked mad. He knew that she hated when people interrupted her free time in the auditorium. However, this time, she looked…relieved.

_**It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now**_

_**Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now**_

_**And I don't know how I can do without**_

_**I just need you now**_

_**Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothin at all**_

_It's a quarter after one I'm all alone and I need you now_

**And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now**

_**And I don't know how I can do without **_

_**I just need you now**_

_Ooo, baby, I need you now_

Somehow during that last chorus, he had managed to pull her up, and was now dancing with her. When the song ended, they both stayed frozen. He had his hands around her waist and was looking down on her. She had her hands on his shoulders and was looking up at her with her big, brown eyes, and he couldn't quite read the expression her had on them. He let her go and took a few steps back before he kissed her. He was really good at controlling the felling of wanting to kiss her whenever he saw her, but somehow, having her in that position made it harder for him. He didn't want to kiss her just for fun. He wanted their kiss to mean something, and that couldn't happen as long as she was hooked up on Finn.

"Damn Rach, don't you know that this song is a fucking duet? It wont have the same effect if you sing it by yourself." He didn't know why he was saying this.

"I know." she whispered looking down at her shoes which had become so interesting all of a sudden. "But I was afraid that if I asked the person I wanted to sing this with, that he was going to say no."

Fuck! She actually meant something with the fucking song. All of a sudden he was mad and he couldn't help the way his hands found their way into a fist or the bitterness of his words "I'm fucking sure Finn "Douge" Hudson would be more than fucking ecstatic to sing this fucking song with you." With this he turned around to leave because he couldn't stand having the girl he loved (yes he admitted that, at least to himself, so Fuck you very much) tell him how she loved someone else. He took the first step to walk away from her when he heard her sobbing. He didn't like when girls cried, least when it was his girl. He stood there frozen not sure what to do. That's when he heard something coming out of his mouth but was not sure what it was. "What was that?" he asked her a little bit softer than before, but still angry.

"I said, what if it was not him who I wanted to sing with?" she told him looking up at him.

"Then who the fuck is it then? Because I could have sworn it was him. After all those fucking looks he gives you and the way you blush and look down when you see him, it wouldn't surprise me that it would be him. So who the fuck can it be, Berry?" He knew how much she hated that she called him that, but didn't really care. He couldn't bring himself to call her Rach after knowing that some fucking S.O.B. had her heart.

"I've noticed the looks that he gives me Noah. And I blush and look down because they make me feel uncomfortable. I don't feel anything for him anymore. I think I should, but I don't. The one that I want to sing this song with seems to look at me as a friend. And as much as I love that, I can't help but hurt because that is the only thing he will ever feel for me." With this she went back to staring at her shoes.

He approached her and stood before her looking down at her. "Tell me who that damn bastard is and I will go beat his sorry ass until he realizes the amazing girl that you are."

"That would be hard to do Noah." Damn did he love the way she said his name.

"Have you seen my guns babe?" he asked her and was glad when she laughed and look up at him.

"I have seen your arm Noah, and they are lovely, but I don't think that you can pull it off beating him up."

With this he stepped back and was getting ready to leave to beat the leaving crap of whoever was the bastard making his girl cry. "Are you questioning my badassness babe? So you better fucking give me a name 'cuz you know I will find out either way."

He started walking down the stage when he heard her quiet whisper. At first he thought that it was only his mind playing games with him, but then he turned around and saw the way she was looking at him and he darted across the stage to hug her. He felt her smile on his chest and pulled out to see it. He had to hear it again so he asked her "Are you sure bout what you just said?"

"Yes Noah. You are the one who I would love to sing this song with. You are the one that crosses my mind at night and the one I need." With this she stood on her toes and pulled him in for a kiss. He wasn't complaining though. He loved the way her soft lips locked with his, and the way her hands curled and played with the hairs on top of his neck. He could totally get used to this. He was kissing her so passionately and did so until they both had to pull back for air. Without knowing, he was sitting down an the stage floor and was pulling her down with him. She fell to his lap and hugged him with all her might. He did the same, afraid that any second now she might look at him and say that it was a mistake. He leaned her back and looked into her eyes before saying he four words that he had been holding back for so long. "I love you Rach!"

She looked at him with those big brown eyes and said "I love you too Noah."

He was happy now. He had what he wanted and was glad to be sitting with her in his arms. Nothing could stop him now that he had his girl, and she knew it too.


	2. Nothing on You

A/N: Since some people asked me to continue this story, i decided to continue it with an idea that I already had. Hope you guys like it!

A/N2: Also, for those of you following my other story, Rachel Berry the Seductrice, I'm almost done with the next chapter, so I'll be posting either tomorrow or Monday.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>It had been a week since that day at the auditorium where Rachel and Puck had finally admitted what they felt for each other. That whole week had been amazing for Puck. He finally admitted that he loved Rachel and there was nothing anyone could do to make him stop. And the best part: <em>she<em> loved him back! He was just getting used to it. That whole week had been amazing, walking down the hallways with her by his side. Sure sometimes she talked too much, but he liked that because then he could shut her up by kissing her. No matter where they were at. He loved this girl. She was just as badass as he was, only that people do not know about it, which was awesome because then he had something he could use for himself. He swears, he is so into this girl that he has seriously not slept with anyone for like three weeks. Yeah, WAY before they even got together. He is just so into her that he does not mind waiting until she is ready.

But as he was saying, that whole week had been pretty amazing, that is until a slutty Cheerio had come up to him and pretty much threw herself at him. She was all over him with her hands around his neck proposing him to go with her to her house. See, he normally would have fallen for that, but since he was with Rachel, he could not even imagine being with anyone else. He was in the middle of trying to tell her to fuck off when he saw Rachel run to the restroom with her eyes full of tears.

There was nothing he could do then. He was about to go after her when he saw Tina run after her after sending him a glare that could probably kill him. He tried to wait outside of the restroom for her because he knew there was no sense in trying to go in and check on her. After 20 minutes passed and the girls had not come out, Puck decided to go and see if Rachel was doing better. He opened the door and was about to walk in when he heard Rachel's quiet sobs as she tried telling Tina what was wrong.

"I can't do this Tina…" Rachel was back to sobbing and Puck just stood there wanting to know what was wrong with her.

"What do you mean you can't do this? What exactly can't you do?"

"I can't stay with Noah. I need to break up with him."

Rachel started crying again and Puck could not believe what he was hearing. Rachel wanted to break up with him. Was she no longer happy with him? Did she not love him or something? He began to get angry. He was sure she loved him as much as he did, or at least that's what he thought. He was angry because he had spent the most amazing week with her and now she wanted to call it quits. Was she just playing with him this whole time? This is exactly why he didn't do this whole feelings crap.

Puck was about to walk away from the door when he heard Tina's question and just had to stay and listen to what Rachel had to say.

"What do you mean you need to break up with him? I thought you loved him Rachel. At least that's what you told me last week when you called all excited because he told you he loved you."

"Oh no Tina! I love him. I really do; that's why I need to break up with him."

"Rachel that makes no sense. If you love him why do you want to break up with him? Are you afraid that he doesn't love you back?"

After hearing that question leave Tina's mouth, Puck felt his heart shrink inside of him. How could Rachel not know that he loves her. He thought that by telling her she should know. He freaking loved this girl. What else could he do to prove it to her?

"That's not it Tina. I know he loves me. He told me and Noah is really careful when he talks about his feelings, so I know that if he told me is because he really does feel that way."

"Then why do you want to break up with him? Seriously Rachel, you are making no sense. If you love him, and it's more that obvious that he loves you, why can't you be happy and stay with him?"

That was the same exact thing going through Puck's mind at the moment.

"Because…Because I'm afraid he'll get tired of me. I mean did you see that Cheerio Tina? She threw herself at Noah offering something to him that I do not feel ready to give. What if he gets tired that I don't want to have sex and decides that he no longer wants me? What if he finds someone prettier than me who will be willing to engage in sexual intercourse with him? He will want to leave me Tina. Noah is used to sexual relationships and I am not willing to do that yet. He'll get tired and find someone prettier. He will realize that I am ugly and he won't want me anymore. I want to end things now before I get more into it and end up more heartbroken when he finds out that he wants someone prettier. He can have any girl in the world Tina, why would he want to be stuck with old ugly me?"

Rachel began crying again but Puck could not take it anymore. He got out of the bathroom and made his way to the choir room to be able to think about what he just heard. Rachel thought that he needed sex in order to be happy with her. He should have been mad at her for thinking that, but due to his reputation, he couldn't really blame her. He did, however, want to make her realize that he really loved her, that he was willing to wait for her as long as needed. He wanted her, with or without the sex. He was not gonna lie and say that he did not want it, because he was Puck after all, but her was willing to wait for Rachel. He knew he sounded like a fucking pussy for thinking that, but he didn't really care because he had already accepted that he was whipped and he didn't give a damn. Anyone who tried to say something were gonna have to come face to face with his fists.

Puck had to talk to Rachel. He needed to tell her that he was willing to wait for her and that he wanted to stay with her because he loved her. He also needed to get that stupid idea that she was ugly off of her mind. The girl was fucking gorgeous, and there was no other chick that compared to her.

Puck tried to talk to Rachel all throughout the day, but she was doing a damn good job in avoiding him. By the time their last period rolled around, Puck gave up on trying to look for her, but he made a plan to make her listen to him during Glee. Instead of heading to Biology, he went straight to math class because he knew that that was Artie's last period. He had a plan to make Rachel listen to him and he needed his boy for this.

When Glee rolled around, Puck and Artie had nailed down the song that he was going to sing for Rachel. He was pretty proud of themselves given the fact that they only had had an hour to practice it. When everyone was inside the choir room, Puck chanced a glance at Rachel. He saw that she looked depressed and he vowed to himself that he would never make her feel that way again, even if he did not do it intentionally this time. When Mr. Schue walked in and was about to start on one of his "pep" talks, Puck put his hand up.

"Uhm, Mr. Schue, I was wondering if I could sing something."

The Spanish teacher looked a little confused, but nodded and gave up the floor to Puck As Puck and Artie made their way to the front of the room, Puck looked at Rachel and noticed that she had become interested in him. _Good_ he thought. While Artie was setting up his guitar, Puck took the chance to talk to the group.

"Uhm, so, as all of you know by now, Rachel and I are dating, and this morning something happened and Rachel and I are having some problems, but," Puck had by now turned his attention to Rachel. He really didn't want to think of the smile Finn had on his face as he mentioned having problems with Rachel, "I wanted to tell you baby that I heard your conversation with Tina, and I want to sing this song to let you know how I feel about your stupid doubts."

With that, Artie began to play and Puck started the song looking at Rachel as he did.

[_Puck_, Artie]

_Beautiful girls all over the world_

_I could be chasing but my time would be wasted_

_They got nothing on you baby_

_Nothing on you baby_

Not not not nothing on you babe

Not not nothing on you

_I know you feel where I'm coming from_

_Regardless of the things in my past that I've done_

_Most of it really was for the hell of the fun_

_On the carousel so around i spun_ (spun)

_With no directions just tryna get some_ (some)

_Tryna chase skirts, living in the summer sun_ (sun)

_This is how I lost more than I had ever won_

_And honestly I ended up with none_

_There's no much nonsense_

_It's on my conscience_

_I'm thinking baby I should get it out_

_And I don't wanna sound redundant_

_But I was wondering if there was something that you wanna know_

(That you wanna know)

_But never mind that we should let it go_ (we should let it go)

_Cos we don't wanna be a TV episode_ (TV episode)

_And all the bad thoughts just let them go_ (go, go, go, go)

_Beautiful girls all over the world_

_I could be chasing but my time would be wasted_

_They got nothing on you baby_

_Nothing on you baby_

_They might say hi and I might say hey_

_But you shouldn't worry about what they say_

_Cos they got nothing on you baby_

_Nothing on you baby_

Not not not nothing on you babe

Not not nothing on you

_Hands down there will never be another one_

_I been around and I never seen another one_

_Look at your style they ain't really got nothing on_

_And you wild when you ain't got nothing on?_

_Baby you the whole package plus you pay your taxes_

_And you keep it real while them other stay plastic_

_You're my wonder women call me Mr. Fantastic_

_Stop... now think about it_

_I've been to London, I've been to Paris_

_Even went out there to Tokyo_

_Back home down in Georgia to New Orleans_

_But you always steal the show _(steal the show)

_And just like that girl you got me froze_ (got me froze)

_Like a Nintendo 64_ (64)

_If you never knew well now you know_ (know, know, know, know)

_Beautiful girls all over the world_

_I could be chasing but my time would be wasted_

_They got nothing on you baby_

_Nothing on you baby_

_They might say hi and I might say hey_

_But you shouldn't worry about what they say_

_Cos they got nothing on you baby_

_Nothing on you baby_

Not not not nothing on you babe

Not not nothing on you

_Everywhere I go I'm always hearing your name_ (name, name)

_And no matter where I'm at girl you make me wanna sing_ (sing, sing)

_Whether a bus or a plane or a car or a train_

_No other girls on my brain and you the one to blame_

_Beautiful girls all over the world_

_I could be chasing but my time would be wasted_

_They got nothing on you baby_

_Nothing on you baby_

_They might say hi and I might say hey_

_But you shouldn't worry about what they say_

_Cos they got nothing on you baby_

_Nothing on you baby_

Not not not nothing on you babe

Not not nothing on you

After Puck and Artie finished the song, Puck walked up to Rachel and took her hands.

"I mean everything in that song baby. I love you so fucking much that it fucking scares me, but I'm ok because I know that you love me too and that makes it fine. I need you to stop thinking that I'm gonna leave you for someone prettier because there is no one prettier than you babe. You are it for me and I need you to know that. Shit babe I love you so fucking much that I don't care that I am fucking telling you all this shit in front of the whole damn glee club. I probably sound like a fucking pussy right now and I don't give a shit because I want everyone to know how much I fucking love my girl."

At that Rachel beamed at him and literary threw herself on him and kissed the life out of him. He could hear the glee club clapping and whistling at them. He heard a couple people telling them to get a room and Finn huffing angrily and storming out. He could not care less though, because he now knew that he had his girl for good and that she would not be thinking about dumping his sorry ass for fear that he wanted someone else. His life looked pretty damn good.

* * *

><p>Song: Nothing on You. B.o.B Ft. Bruno Mars<p> 


End file.
